


It's Probably Plain to See That I Got a Whole Lot of Pain In Me [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caretaking, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your moirail is something of a shambling disaster -- his hair is a tangled, frizzy mess, his clothes are tattered at the hems and grimy, and he could stand a wash or five himself. But it isn't, you've realized, that Gamzee doesn't want to care for himself, it's more that he doesn't know how to take care of himself well. You're not sure why, since he had access to the same schoolfeeding as everyone else, but maybe it was because he was alone too much for so long. Maybe it's hard to care, or know to care, when there's no one to fuss over you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Probably Plain to See That I Got a Whole Lot of Pain In Me [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's Probably Plain to See That I Got a Whole Lot of Pain In Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/385258) by [mercurialMalcontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurialMalcontent/pseuds/mercurialMalcontent). 



> This is the other Karkat<>Gamzee fic that I hold all other Pale fics up against. (The previous was [Amateur Palemates Smutting It Up!!](../507428)).
> 
> Thank to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/It%27s%20Probably%20Plain%20to%20See%20That%20I%20Got%20a%20Whole%20Lot%20of%20Pain%20In%20Me.mp3) | 1:47:44 | 100 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/its-probably-plain-to-see-that-i-got-whole-lot-of-pain-in-me) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
